Winter's Rose
by uberparagon
Summary: After letting Summer slip through her fingers, Winter is resolved not to let another Rose pass her by again


It seems luck has finally decided to shine on me.

It still makes me scowl just thinking about how it all happened. I had been so entranced from the moment I first met her. Being a first year had been by far the hardest part of attending combat school. But thanks to Summer, I was able to pull through. Having an older girl like her looking out for me was a godsend.

She was so smart and hard working. She always had time to help me with my school work and still get perfect grades. She was so strong and well practiced. To this day I have never seen someone move with so much grace and elegance so effortlessly. And best of all she was reserved and quiet. She may have been popular, but she always kept to herself. Meaning she always had time to spend with me whenever I was bored or needed help.

It was unavoidable that I fell maddeningly in love with her before the winter break even began. After I had realized just what my true feelings for my upperclassman were I couldn't get enough of her. Every free moment I had was spent with Summer. I saw her more than I saw my own team. And for a while, that was fine. We spent long days together in the library or on the training grounds. Every day I could feel the blossom in my chest growing.

It was only days before I was finally ready to confess my feelings to Summer that She interfered. She sat me down and explained that I had to stop hanging around Summer. She said I was wasting my time and that I should find another tree to bark up. I wasn't going to back down. I was about ready to run her through with my rapier when It happened.

Summer came in and She greeted my warmest friend with a hard kiss on the mouth. The seven and a half seconds of silence that followed had the delicate flower in my chest shrivel and die. I couldn't keep the tears from escaping my eyes. When they finally did break apart, Summer was trying to hide her growing blush in her hood while Raven just glared at me. Her stupid, triumphant smile still haunts me to this day.

After that I didn't see much of Summer. She always told me she was busy and I never dared to push the subject. She graduated soon after and I could feel my heart break again knowing that my chance had passed me by. Ever since I haven't found anyone like her. No one that encaptured perfection in such a human way.

Well, that is until today.

Her name is Ruby Rose. She's so much like her mother I can't believe she isn't Summer herself. She has the same, soft, silver eyes that make you feel as though you've been run through with care and compassion. The same red color in her hair that hangs asymmetrically to frame an adorably round face. And on the battle field she moves with exactly the same grace and precision of her mother.

After learning she was Weiss's partner I had my perfect excuse to get her alone. I invited her to dinner under the pretense of getting to know my sister's partner and team leader better. She was hesitant at first, likely nervous, but I was able to convince her in the end. I just Can't wait to see her. This time, I just know things will work out. I won't let things slip through my fingers again.

* * *

When Weiss's sister asked me to go out to dinner with her I was terrified. Why would she want to go out with me? I've never even been on a date before, much less with someone as pretty and high class as her. But then she explained she just wanted to get to know her sister's partner and team leader better. I was kind of sad to find out that's all she wanted, but it put me at ease. At least kinda sorta. I'm still not really good with people, even if there isn't some kind of pressure to show off. Which there actually is because she probably wants to see if I'm good enough to be her sister's team leader.

Oh geez, why did I have to agree to go to dinner with her? Now I'm all worked up and I can't focus. At least I'm not the one fighting for our team in the tournament. I hope Yang does well in her finals match. I just wish she would stop teasing me. I've been trying to get ready for this dinner for more than an hour and all she's done is make fun of how hard I'm trying. I just want to make a good impression with my partner's sister. It's clear that Weiss cares very much about her sister and what she thinks.

Speaking of Weiss, she has been nearly as bad as Yang. While she won't come out and say it, the way she keeps looking over at me trying to do my make up is driving me crazy. She obviously thinks my getting all worked up is hilarious. That or she just thinks I'm really bad at doing make up. Maybe I should start over. I've never been good with all this stupid pretty stuff. But I really want to make a good impression with Winter. For Weiss's sake of course. Not like I have any other kind of personal motives or anything.

When the car Winter sent for me pulled up at the restaurant I was instantly glad I had decided to perfect my make up. This was the kind of place that normal fancy people weren't good enough for, much less someone like me. Walking to the door also proved to be a challenge thanks to the stupid shoes Yang had told me to wear. Not only were they three inches tall but they were two sizes too big. I need to work on saying no to her.

Thankfully I was able to hobble into the foyer without tripping over myself. When I did finally get in, I was instantly able to find Winter sitting patiently in a corner. She had on the most amazing evening dress I've ever seen. The fabric was so shiny yet muted, almost like it wanted to draw you in without you even realizing you're staring. And she caught me staring. God I hope my mouth wasn't hanging open.

The waiter guy led us to a secluded table on the second floor. There was a window that provided a really pretty view of the sun setting over the ocean. I tried to pick something off the menu but I couldn't recognize any of the choices they were all in some language I don't know, probably Atlesian. When the waiter came I was nervous, but I came with an idea just in time. I let Winter order first then I asked him for the same as her. Double points to Rose, now she thinks I'm sophisticated and have similar tastes.

I take it back, that was a terrible plan. When the waiter came back he had two plates of this really gross looking fish thing. I know Atlas is known for its sea food but you would think that they would know how to prepare a fish. Or even cut it up for that matter. I mean, who serves a whole fish? Winter seemed unfazed though. She just went ahead and started eating. I tried to watch her through my lashes to figure out how I'm supposed to eat this stupid thing but my mascara kept getting in the way.

I must have been caught staring again because suddenly Winter got out of her seat and came around the table. She put her hands on mine and guided the fork and knife to my plate. She gently made me cut off a small piece and bring it to my mouth. Despite the weird appearance, the fish was surprisingly good. Blake probably would have loved it. Is that racist? I didn't mean it, I swear.

Never mind that, what just happened? Did she really just do that? Why does my face feel so hot? Was she just trying to be helpful? I mean, why else would she do that? I must have looked like an idiot, not knowing how to eat my food. At least she was nice about it. Weiss probably would have given me a stern talking to or whatever. And Yang would've just made fun of me to no end. I need to try harder to be as fancy as this restaurant.

We both finished at about the same time. I was surprised by how much I liked the fish. It might have looked weird, but it tasted pretty good. Especially that first bite. Only when I put my fork and knife down did I realize we hadn't actually done any talking yet. Weren't we supposed to be discussing my team? Or Weiss? Winter just smiled at me as I looked at her with what I hopped was a politely confused expression.

Instead of responding, she waved over the waiter and asked him for something. I couldn't hear what she said but he scurried off and then she turned to look at me. Her gaze was very strong, but not like her sister's. Weiss's eyes always made me feel like I was being analyzed and assessed. Winter's eyes were the same color as Weiss's but they were much, softer? Her gaze was also powerful but it felt more like she was drawing my own focus to her rather than being the subject of her focus.

It wasn't until she was waving a hand in front of my face that I realized she had asked me a question. I immediately flushed with embarrassment at once again being caught staring. She wanted to know more about me so I told her about growing up on patch and living with Yang and Dad and Uncle Qrow. She told me she had known them when they were in school. I was surprised because I didn't think she was that old. I immediately began to apologize for calling her old but she just laughed it off.

She said she was flattered that I thought she looked so young. Apparently she had been a first year when my parents had graduated. She was very smiley when she talked about them, especially Mom. Mom just seemed to have that effect on people. You couldn't help smile just thinking about her.

As we were talking the waiter brought over a couple of glasses and a slim bottle. He poured some really sparkly golden liquid into them and offered each of us one. I gave it a try and it was really good. It was like they had managed to capture the stars in liquid form. I told Winter that and she just smiled, agreeing with my assessment.

From there the evening slowly unwound. We must have sat their for another hour, just sipping our drinks and talking softly. It slowly got easier and easier to talk with Winter, all sorts of funny stories coming to mind to tell her. Weiss probably wouldn't be too happy when she got teased later but she'll be fine. When I went to take another sip from my glass I realized that it was empty, so was the bottle.

Winter smiled and said that we must have completely lost track of time. She got up from her seat and moved around the table to pull my chair out for me. I wanted to act fancy but when I got to my feet I realized I was even more wobbly than before. Luckily Winter placed a hand on my side and helped me to the entrance. If not for her I would have ended up with a face full of carpet for sure.

Standing on the side walk I could see the same car that had brought me here was waiting to take me back to the school. I turned to Winter and thanked her for inviting me out with her. I really did have a good time and it was great to learn more about Weiss's sister. She thanked me as well. I decided it would be a good idea to try and do the fancy, kiss the lady on her hand to say goodbye thing.

But suddenly it was Winter's face that was close to mine and not her hand. She must have leant forward to do the same, or maybe a hug, or something. Of course at this point I was already only just barely standing up so I was less surprised when than I should have been when it was Winter's lips that I kissed in goodbye rather than her hand. It took me a second to realize what I had done but as soon as I did my face was so hot it burned. I tried to apologize but I'm not sure I made any coherent sounds. I decided the best course of action would be retreat so I wobbled over to the car and jumped into the back.

What have I done?

* * *

Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would be possible. My dinner with Ruby was absolutely perfect. It was adorable watching her try to read the menu. She did this silly thing with her tongue that reminded me so much of her mother. And when I helped her cut her first bite I could feel her hands trembling under mine.

The rest of the meal was even better. When we finally did get to talking we had so many funny stories to tell each other. I told her all about the antics I used to get into with her Mom when we were in school and she told me some very juicy stories about Weiss. That'll be fun to tease my dear sister with.

She also seemed to really like the champagne. She called it, stars in a glass. I quite like that analysis. She had almost three glasses before I decided we had had enough. I could tell the champagne had affected her when she was barely able to stand up from her seat. I offered her an arm for suport and she wrapped it around her waist. It was so cute.

Then when we made it outside she did the spinning her foot into the ground thing just like her mom. I almost squealed it was so adorable. We bade our farewells and I was preparing to offer a chaste little goodnight kiss when she came out of no where and kissed me first. I was too surprised to react. All I could think about was how soft she felt against me and how sweet she tasted. When she pulled away I was dumbstruck. That was most certainly not the kind of kiss you offer to a friend. But before I could say anything she had run off into the car and was pulling away.

Touching my lips, I could still feel the warmth that had been there moments before. I couldn't help but let my entire face become enveloped in the widest grin I've ever had. She really kissed me. Kissed me kissed me. I can't wait to invite her out again.


End file.
